The Double Lies
by anyabar1987
Summary: Jules isn't who she says she is. who is she? why is she where she is? what happens when her old life catches up to her?
1. Just a Day in the Life

AN: Takes place late 2nd season. Leah is still fairly new to the team.

A big thanks to A. Leanne Vast for betaing this story with me

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint and I definitely do not own Power Rangers. The two shows are owned by their respective production companies. The character Annie belongs to me.

* * *

Just a Day in the Life

Julianna Callaghan walked out of the locker room and spun on her heel when she heard the door to the guy's locker room open.

"You know I miss the days when that was Jule's Locker room and not the women's." Sam said as he walked out.

"Oh, yeah," Jules said as she waited for Sam to catch up. When he did she whispered, "I bet that's because we were pretending to be professional even though you were really sneaking in there knowing I would be the only one there." She punched him in the shoulder and let out a short laugh. Jules changed the subject, "So, how was your weekend?"

Sam smiled, "It was great, took a ride through the park. You were wrong when you told me I wouldn't be able to pick up any ladies with a bike by the way. What about your weekend?"

"I worked some overtime with team three. One of their guys was down with a twisted ankle." Jules shook her head as she pushed open the door to the exercise room.

"Oh that's right you have one of your scheduled vacations coming up." Sam nodded, "What do you do on those week long adventures of yours?"

Jules smiled, "I go visit friends, I relax and get rested for my next several months of grueling yet rewarding work of keeping the peace," she told him as she climbed onto a stationary bike. She wasn't there very long when the loudspeaker interrupted her workout.

**"Team One Hot call. Shots fired at a residence on Durham Road. Team One Hot call, Shot's fired at a residence on Durham road."**

Jules launched herself off her bike and ran to the armory to get suited up. As she grabbed her rifle Leah waved her down, "Can we talk later?"

"Maybe." Jules brushed past Leah and sprinted down to the garage, Leah at her heels. Jules jumped behind the wheel of one of the waiting Cruisers. Leah didn't take no for an answer and jumped into the passenger seat.

"If you don't mind I will ride along with you?" Leah asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"I don't care," Jules sighed as she pulled out behind the lead cruiser. "All I know is that I have eight hours and then I am off for a whole week." As she pulled out, Jules reached down and turned on her radio, "Boss do we have any more information?"

**"The call was made by a neighbor on the other side of the street. He said that a man in his late thirties came running onto the road waving a gun. He fired a shot and everyone scattered in different directions. The caller said that the man with the gun ran after a young couple that recently moved into one of the houses down the block, he wasn't sure which house. After our guy was out of sight, the caller heard two more shots fired."**

**"Boss isn't Durham Road in a suburb?" **Jules heard Spike ask over the radio.

Jules looked at Leah quickly, "Spike are you saying that there are kids on that street?"

**"Yes it is 8:30 and the kids would be just getting ready for school and waiting for the bus."**

"This is going to be a nightmare. Boss do we have any idea approximately how many children are we talking about here?"

**"That's unknown at this time. Our caller didn't know where everyone went. Didn't even report on whether the family taken hostage had any kids. Until we establish the presence of children, just assume we're going less lethal. Jules you will be Sierra One."**

"Got it Boss!" Jules pulled her cruiser to the side of the road just behind the command truck. She got out and opened the back door to retrieve her riffle. Running to the command truck she grabbed the sniper bag and a pack of rubber bullets. Quickly walking down the street with the bag slung over her shoulder, Jules watched carefully for any sudden movement.

As she rounded the corner into the main part of the neighborhood she saw a head duck down behind a shrub. "Boss, we've got civilians to our left." Jules ran over and found two small children cowering behind the bushes. Neither of them could have been more than ten years old. Her eyes were drawn to the little girl with dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. She was holding on to the younger boy protectively. "My name is Jules. I'm a police officer. What are your names?" Jules' heart skipped a beat 'til she remembered where she was. Jules didn't have time to worry about the person she was reminded of.

"I'm Kimmie, and this is my brother Andy," the girl informed her. "There is a scary man," the girl pointed to Jules' weapon, "His gun is bigger than yours."

"Ok, Kimmie, Andy, everything's going to be alright. You've been very brave." Jules looked around and met the eyes of a young officer. She motioned for him to come over. "Ok, Kimmie, Andy, I'm going to need you to go with this nice man, alright?" The two children nodded and the officer picked them up and carried them to safety.

**"I just saw our guy. He pulled back a curtain in the house two houses down from us. Jules go get eyes."**

"Got it boss." Jules ran towards a tree that was across the street.

**"Sam, get eyes inside that house. Leah, I need you to knock on doors, see if anyone can give you the phone number."**

Jules climbed into the tree and secured herself next to a bare spot on the branch. Pulling out her binoculars she looked to see if there was any movement in the front rooms. "Boss I can see the hostages. They're sitting in a corner of the front room just across from the big bay window. The woman is rubbing her stomach, it looks like she is pregnant, possibly third trimester."

"**No Gas! I repeat do not use any gas. Spike, got anything on this family?"**

**"Yeah, Boss," Spike answered, "The house was recently purchased by Gina and Thomas Winkin. Thomas was just promoted and moved to the Home Office of Kilmer Robotics where he is a chief engineer. Jules you were correct, Gina is pregnant with their first child and is due next month. There is nothing here to suggest why either of them are being targeted. Neither of them have a record nor does it seem like Thomas has any enemies. He appears to be well liked in the workplace."**

**"Are we dealing with a random attack then?" The boss asked.**

Ed's voice was suddenly in her ear, **"Boss, this can't be random. This street is supposed to be a safe haven for families, and guy just randomly runs into the street with a gun and then takes a random family hostage in their house? I don't buy it." **

Jules sighed, "I can't get a lock on the shooter. He's good. I've got eyes on the hostages, but he's out of sight. I know where he is but I can't get an angle on him."

**"Boss there was an armed robbery attempt two blocks over at Hal's Hardware Store," **Spike informed them.** "The owner saw the gun and tripped the alarm. The guy spooked and ran. Happened five minutes before the 911 call and he matched our preliminary description."**

**"Thanks Spike. So this guy is just desperate. He doesn't seem to really want to kill anyone. He seems scared if anything."**

**"Boss I have a phone number; it is 416-698-5463."**

**"Thank you Leah."**

Jules heard the boss call over a megaphone, "This is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I will be calling the home phone in just a minute. I would like it if you could answer it when it rings."

"Boss I have a clear shot. He's moved over next to the phone and is in plain view of the front window." Jules lined up her site and watched through her scope to see how the shooter would react to negotiations from the boss.

The man moved out of site again, then to her surprise, the front door opened, the man walked out and threw himself to the ground.

Wordy and Ed ran over and pointed their guns at the man. "Sir, let go of the gun!" Ed ordered.

Jules heard the man respond, "I can't, I don't want to hurt anyone! I woke up this morning in an alley. My buddy's think this is a funny joke. They taped my hand to the gun and left me. Please help me!"

After waiting until Ed and Wordy had carefully removed the gun from the man's hand and be handcuffed, Jules climbed down from the tree and shook her head. "College students these days and their ideas of fun. It's going to get someone killed someday."

Leah stood there, "It already has. When I was a firefighter, you have no idea how many calls I responded to that had to do with college students and fire."

"Good news is he's going to gives us all the names of his fraternity brothers that were involved in this prank. Then they'll get their 'just desserts." Greg said coming over to the two of them. "Jules can you go talk to the couple? See how they're doing, especially Gina and the baby."

"Yes Boss!" Julie handed Leah her sniper bag and went inside.

Inside the house Jules knelt down next to the still frightened couple, "I'm Constable Jules Callaghan, are you two alright?"

Gina shook her head as Thomas spoke, "I don't understand, this was supposed to be a safe neighborhood. When I took the job here the realtor told me that this was a very safe community with zero crime." He gave a dark chuckle, "Our first month here and we are held up in our own home."

"Thomas, I know you're scared, but the important thing is are you, Gina, and the baby are unharmed. Did he touch you or hit you? We have him in custody and it appears that this was a random occurrence."

"I think we're ok. I am a little shaken up, but I think we will be alright. He didn't touch us. He seemed very frightened but he told us that he didn't want to hurt us." Gina winced in pain, "I think the scare was a bit much."

"Alright I will have an ambulance take you to the hospital just to make sure your baby's ok." Jules nodded as she stood up, "Boss did you hear that?"

**"Affirmative Jules and there is an ambulance on its way."**

Jules stayed with the two until the paramedics arrived and took over checking Gina out. After the ambulance drove off, sirens blaring, she headed back to the cruiser. "Well another day well spent," she said to Leah.

"I can't believe that guy. Are we sure that his friends aren't going to be armed when the uniforms go pick them up?" Leah asked Greg.

"I don't know, but from his university shirt, I am guessing that he goes to a school that is out of our jurisdiction. The suits up north are going to be dealing with our friend's friends." Greg shook his head, "Alright let's reconvene in the briefing room in ten minutes."

* * *

"So Jules what are your plans for your trip?" Wordy said leaning back in his chair, "you didn't get to tell us earlier."

"If you have to know, I'm going to be driving down to Detroit and spending the night with some friends before driving to Chicago where I am going to meet another friend and then catch a flight to California." Jules shook her head with a smile. "It is going to be a glorious week without you guys. I am going to be living it up California with some old friends while you guys are here grinding the millstone." She smirked, "Do you want me to make you more jealous?"

* * *

(: Please Leave a Review :)


	2. Switching

Thanks to A. Leanne Vast for being my awesome beta on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint and I definitely do not own Power Rangers. The two shows are owned by their respective production companies. The character Annie belongs to me.

* * *

Switching

Jules walked out of the station and headed towards her car. She just wanted to stretch and scream with joy that she was getting away from things for a full week. Even if it meant going back to someplace that she didn't really want to be. No she took that back, she wanted to be there, she just didn't want certain people to ruin her week. With a quick look at her suitcase she decided that a quick stop at her house was in order to put some things away. She was pretty sure she couldn't carry her firearm with her over the border and she didn't really want any of her police paraphernalia.

Driving to her house she wondered what the rest of the guys would think if they knew what she was really doing with her time off. She felt guilty she had found out the real people behind her team many times over but what did they know about her? She had told them that she had grown up in Alberta with her Father after her Mother died. True she did have brothers they just weren't blood brothers.

She wondered if they could really handle the truth about their teammate. Would they treat her the same if they knew who she really was? Would she still be their equal or would they feel the need to worship her.

Leaning her head back, she glanced in the mirror. This was always a hard journey to make. She had to make sure no one followed her, especially on the way back. She would rather no one she might know from Toronto follow her either.

_"If you follow these rules I can make it so that you can go back and forth as much as you want as long as it doesn't complicate your new life."_

_"What are those rules? I will do anything to get back some freedom from those people."_

_"No gymnastics, you will be highly recognizable in such a place. If you are using your old identity you can do some small stuff as long as no pictures of your face are taken. Don't tell too many people about your other life, I would rather you didn't tell anyone but I know you are going to need someone to vent to."_

_"I just want out. I want to know that my daughter can have peace of mind and not have cameras in her face all her waking moments. I would rather not have cameras in mine either. I never asked for any of this."_

_"Well this is a one-time only deal, you have tried everything else. I can only guarantee that this will work if you follow the rules. If they get wind of what you have done they will know where to look and this agency will not be able to save you."_

_"I understand. Where do I sign?"_

_"Right here." A hand pointed to a legal document in front of her. "Once this is signed get yourself to the Canadian border. I will meet you on there with your new identity."_

_"So at the Canadian border I just disappear?"_

_"Exactly my darling. Don't worry you aren't the first athlete that I have helped escape a life they never wanted."_

Jules pulled up to the border crossing and handed her passport and car registration over. She smiled at the guard and answered his questions, "I'm going on vacation, I have friends in Michigan and Illinois and then I'm going to fly to California for a few days."

She was relieved when she was cleared to go through the border. She remembered when it was so much easier to get back and forth; before she needed all the legal documents. As a rule she had to be Julianna Callaghan until she crossed through the border and then she had to be Julianna Callaghan when she crossed back. Her old identity was not allowed to cross the border.

As soon as she was through the border she took one of the first exits and pulled into a storage yard. Pulling into the parking lot she grabbed her sunglasses and a hat. She pulled on a different jacket and piled up most of her belongings in a bag which she went and hid in the trunk under a false panel where she normally kept her gun when not in use. She then took a different purse out of the car and flipped though for her credit cards. Going inside she used a third name to purchase a storage shed. She kept the hat down low over her face and stood away from the security cameras.

Going back to her car she drove to the assigned shed and stored her car inside. Juliana was now officially on vacation and completely off the grid. Well not exactly she sighed. Sam had made her promise to keep her phone with her. She decided that she would keep it off and only turn it on to check for updates from the team.

Turning on her heels she walked down the street to the closest car rental place she knew of. As she walked she heard people whispering. She knew it was only time before someone figured out who she was. She had to get off the street before that happened. There were other ways to dump her identities but all of them seemed too risky or too easy to put the puzzle together.

* * *

Leah walked into the SRU, "You know people are sick."

"The world is full of sick people," Greg responded

"No, you should see this. I was at the grocery store just now and this tabloid was sitting right in front of the cashier." Leah laid down the article. "I just had to bring it back here because I needed to digest something like this."

Sam hopped off the treadmill, "What is it?"

"It's an American import tabloid." Leah sighed, "This magazine is offering a one thousand dollar reward for a face shot of the reported Cinderella athlete."

Wordy walked over, "Cinderella athlete?"

Spike sighed, "I just put that into Google. Apparently the Cinderella athlete was the all-around gold medal champion in the nineteen ninety six Olympics. Kimberly Ann Hart. She was a young woman who had never competed in any national level, much less higher events prior to about a year before the Olympics. She came out of nowhere and took the world by storm, then after the Olympics all but vanished leaving only her record of a gold medal behind."

Ed picked up the paper, "I don't see what the big deal is, don't Olympic athletes usually get a lot of coverage after the Olympics with a few interviews, maybe a Television spot, and then they sort of fade back out of the spotlight unless they do some more big name sporting events?"

Leah took the paper back, "That is the thing; she didn't give them the chance. She just vanished and now it is reportedly being stated that she is going to be in California for a birthday this week. The press is just trying to get what she never allowed them to get."

"Obviously the girl doesn't want that. She's trying to tell the world that she never wanted any of this. She just wanted to compete and show the world what she was made of without bragging about how good she was." Greg stated shaking his head, "Let's get to work people, we have a week of being a man short here."

* * *

She looked into the mirror as she pulled out of the hotel parking lot. She had heard people whispering about how a famous gymnast had stayed at their hotel and there wasn't even any gymnastic events happening any time soon. Looking at the clock she sighed as she realized that she might run late for her intended flight out of Chicago to California. She was always scared when she was still within a day's drive of her home. Almost as if it would be so easy for someone to find her.

She heard her non-Juliana phone ring and pulled it out to answer it. "What's up, I am almost at the airport. Pray I will make it in time."

**"You might want to be careful. Someone has spilled that you are coming to town and there are already reporters all over the neighborhood."**

"I will have to be careful then won't I? I don't know how they get this information, do you?" She sighed as she pulled to the side of the road.

**"Well I don't think this was too much of a brainer. I mean it is a certain someone's birthday and you almost always come on their birthday." The man answered.**

"Is there any way you can get her out of town? Maybe we can throw them for a loop for a few days?"

**"Unfortunately there isn't, she has a test today and a lacrosse match tomorrow as well as a Karate tournament on Friday and not to mention the birthday party on Thursday."**

"And then I leave on Saturday morning bright and early in order to be back home by Monday morning so I can start back at work. That doesn't leave us much time to be a family." She said sadly into her phone.

**"A family? We haven't been able to really be a family because of the necessity it is for you to stay in hiding."**

"You know what I mean. I just like to savor as much time as I can with my daughter and her wonderful daddy for as long as I can."

**"I know and I love you. You are so brave, most people would have caved by now and given into what the media wants out of people like you."**

"Hey, if I'm going to catch that flight I should probably get going and make sure I'm at the airport on time."

**"Bye, I will see you in a few hours. Am I still meeting you are the airport?"**

"Of course. As always they will be expecting me. Do you think I would make it a step out of the airport at all, if it weren't for you?"

**"Don't make me answer that. I'll be waiting for you."**

She smiled and shut her phone. She was lucky to have someone like him to get her through the storms that had plagued her for the last fourteen years.

* * *

(: Please Review :)


	3. Time Makes Things Harder

Thanks to A. Leanne Vast for being my awesome beta on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint and I definitely do not own Power Rangers. The two shows are owned by their respective production companies. The character Annie belongs to me.

* * *

Time Makes Things Harder

"Hey Beautiful it's time to wake up!"

"Hey Handsome did you forget to bring your tiger?" She ran through the terminal and hugged her  
white knight who stood before her. "I missed you so much Tommy!"

"And I missed you even more Kim." The man hugged the woman in his arms. "You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"I can't believe after all this time you still greet me with the first words you said when you came back to the team." She smiled and released herself from his grip.

"Come on now; let's get you out of sight for a little while. I think we were able to beat off the reporters. Good work booking an earlier flight under another name. I don't think the paparazzi will ever forgive you." He laughed.

"I give you all the credit Thomas Oliver." She smiled as she walked beside him.

"I love you Kimberly Ann Hart and don't you ever forget that." Tommy said with a wry smile plastered on his face.

"I just wish sometimes that we could make more of our relationship." Kim frowned.

"You wish? I thought you texted me last summer and told me you were seeing someone?"

"I wasn't serious about him. You are the only one I have ever gotten serious over. Besides I couldn't make anything work with him, he's on my team and that's against regulation." Kim sighed.

"What would happen if you married me though? Your cover up there would be blown because whoever you pretend to be should never know a Dr. Thomas Oliver and I couldn't just drop all my work to pretend to be someone else for you." Tommy frowned as they walked through the terminal.

"Who said it would be like that? Maybe if we did something like that I would move back in with you and leave the hiding behind?"

"You wouldn't do that. Remember when you pretended with me before? You were miserable and Annie wasn't even with us, she was with your mother." Tommy sighed, "I would love to have you nearby permanently but you know our history says otherwise."

"I know. I try to be brave but sometimes I look at families and just wonder what it would be like to have a normal life. My Boss had his wife walk out on him ten years ago and she returns all the letters that he writes to their son. She wouldn't even let him see his son after he made the effort to fly down there to them. Then I look at myself, Tommy. I walked out on my daughter and I can't even give her the time of day except for a few weeks a year.

Tommy grabbed her by the waist and hugged her, "Annie and I never think you walked out on us. We love you, and Annie writes letters to you in her journal all the time. She knows you are doing this to keep her safe."

Kim started to pull away but upon looking up she saw a person with a camera headed in their direction. She spun into Tommy and kissed him trying to make it look like a show while hiding her face. When she broke off she still held her head close and whispered, "They've found me. I need to make a break for it. Are you ready?"

Tommy nodded, "I can definitely say, life with you is always interesting." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Kim kept her head down as they ran through the airport. Luckily it didn't seem like there were too many photographers there at the moment, but still she knew she couldn't risk looking up and getting a full face shot. If her face was published in a magazine it would be game over because people would recognize her. The only reason she was safe as Julianna Callaghan was that she lived and worked in Canada, a rival country in the Olympics. No one expected to find a US Olympian serving as a cop in Canada.

They got to Tommy's car and she was grateful that he had not brought his jeep. Sitting in the passenger seat she sunk down low and put on her sunglasses before pushing the baseball hat down over her face. "I really love Annie, I just hate this double life thing."

"Well you pull it off like a pro." Tommy responded as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"If Zordon and Alpha were still around what do you think they would think of my life? The fact that I sunk into seclusion to keep from certain secrets from pouring out: along with our little mistake which has been the greatest thing to happen to us?"

"You getting pregnant with her might have been unintentional, but I wouldn't call her a mistake." Tommy snapped.

"Tommy I didn't mean it like that and you know it." Kim glared at Tommy through her sunglasses. Kim rarely got to see Tommy and their daughter, and didn't want to start off this visit with a fight, so she changed the subject, "So you said Annie had some tests today in school?"

Tommy didn't seem to want to fight either, because he went along with it, "Yeah, her teacher's a hard one. She's drilling the kids like crazy as they come to the end of the year. She wants them to be ready for the seventh grade. Apparently she doesn't like kids to fail. Today Annie had a review spelling test, and she had to spell a random selection of her words from the past year, and a review math test. I guess she's trying to prep them for high school, when they'll have finals," Tommy explained.

"But they still have three weeks until the end of the year!" Kim looked at Tommy her glare changing into confusion.

"I guess her philosophy is that they take the review tests early so they can go back and review what they still need to work on. All I can tell you is that they worked on a lot at a very fast pace. Annie's sixth grade classroom was no place for slackers." Tommy shook his head.

"Well at least she didn't inherit her Dad's forgetfulness." Kim smiled.

"But she isn't the cheerleading shopaholic her Mom was in school." Tommy laughed.

Kim smiled, "I can't wait to see her. I swear a year is way too long to go without seeing my baby. I wish I could have gotten away for Christmas but with my rehab schedule I just couldn't go MIA for a week." Kim explained.

"Yeah how has that been going?" Tommy had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Alright, I got back on my team with a perfect qualifying score." Kim smirked, "Maybe tonight I will show you the scars, if you're lucky."

"Oh I can get lucky don't you worry about that." Tommy said with a smile full of mischief.

"Tommy, oh! I wasn't meaning anything like that. I mean do we really want to go this route? You tell me you don't want me to give up what I have worked for but yet I make a slightly off comment and we start going back down that road." Kim frowned and bit her lip.

Kim looked out the window and thought silently for the rest of the ride back to Tommy's. She knew deep in her heart why she and Tommy had not ever formally gotten back together was for this very reason. While Annie was keeping them together as friends their mistake the night she was conceived had been the nail that drove them apart. She still bitterly remembered the letter and then the joy on Tommy's face when he learned that he had a daughter after they had returned from Muranthias.

Annie had been only about a month and a half old, but Kim had been so shell shocked by all the paparazzi that had taken to trying to invade her privacy that Trini and Jason had practically dragged her and Annie away from Florida. Not long after that, Trini Jason and Tommy had helped her and Annie flee the country.

Annie had been almost eighteen months old when she had slipped up and the paparazzi had found her in France. It had been at that time that she had taken some time, at her mother's insistence, Kim had reluctantly left Annie with her mother and stepfather and gone on a backpacking trip with some friends. She had been gone for two weeks, and had worried much of the trip, and when she came back her mother had informed her that not once had anyone bothered Annie. Kim decided then shortly before Annie's second birthday that she would leave Annie in France and return Stateside so her daughter could have a normal childhood.

When Annie had been six, Kim's stepfather had taken ill. While he recovered, her mother thought it best that Annie return to her parents, seeing as they weren't getting any younger and a child's place is with their mom and dad. By that time Kim was already well on the way to living the ideal life with no paparazzi and joined a career that had no place for a single mother. Tommy had stepped up to the plate having recently taken a teaching position and having a stable income and a support system, he agreed to raise Annie for Kim. And there Annie had been for the last six and a half years of her life, living the life of a normal child, except for only seeing her mother once or twice a year.

"And we're home." Tommy said happily as he pulled into his yard. "And if the paparazzi try to pull any funny business, I have no qualms about going out and renting a couple guard dogs."

Kim laughed, "Oh that was too funny the last time they tried camping out in your yard. They didn't expect those three one hundred fifty pound Rottweiler's to come out of the basement did they?"

"Hey it worked. Though, that was what two years ago and they haven't tried to get near the house like that again." Tommy shrugged.

"They just wait for us at the end of the road." Kim sighed as she opened her door, grabbed her suitcase and went to the house making sure to keep her head down just in case someone might be camped out in a tree somewhere just waiting for her to slip up so they could get a face shot. She was no stranger to how much a photo of her face was priced to go for. She had been tempted to submit one herself when she had been struggling through the therapy and at that time she didn't think she was ever going to make a comeback.


End file.
